Sovjetunionens flygvapen
Sovjetunionens flygvapen är ett flygvapen som grundades på 1910-talet och senare under 1930-talet då Sovjetunionen blev allt mäktigare och utvecklades blixtsnabbt till ett enormt industriland under diktatorn Josef Stalins styre. Sovjetunionens flygvapen är år 2050 Asiens största flygvapen med över 555 000 stridsflygplan sedan år 1990 och den tredje största i världen efter Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionens och USA:s flygvapen. Sovjetunionen var först i världen med att utveckla bombplan utrustade med kärnvapen och stridsrobotar. Sovjetunionens flygvapen har spelat en viktig roll under Andra och Tredje världskriget och under Kalla kriget då flera olika stridsflygplan och krigsfartyg utvecklades och byggdes. Idag (2050-talet) består det ryska flygvapnet av cirka 555 000 flygplan av diverse modeller. Nya plan är under utveckling men med tanke på den nuvarande sovjetiska ekonomin så kommer antalet plan med stor säkerhet att både minska och öka drastiskt i framtiden. Det sovjetiska flygvapnet har medverkat i både det första (1994-96) och andra (1999-2004) Tjetjenienkriget. Även i kriget mellan Sovjetunionen och Afghanistan under 1980-talet och under hösten 2008 deltog det sovjetiska flygvapnet. Arbetarnas och Böndernas Air Fleet Sovjetunionen Kollegiet för ledningen av flygvapnet i Gamla armén bildades den 20 december 1917. Detta var en Bolsjevik antenn högkvarter inledningsvis ledd av Konstantin Akashev. Men vid sidan av andra militära omorganisationen den " och böndernas Air Fleet arbetare " ( Glavvozduhflot ) bildades den 24 maj 1918. Den fick status som en Main direktorat .1 Sovjetunionens flygvapen Det blev direktoratet i Sovjetunionen flygvapnet den 28 mars 1924, och sedan direktorat för arbetare - böndernas Röda flygvapnet, den 1 januari 1925. Så småningom sitt inflytande på flygplan design blev större. Från allra första början , den kraft härmade marktrupper "organisation , som består av Air arméer, Aviation Avdelningar, och luftfart regementen. Efter skapandet av den sovjetiska staten många ansträngningar gjordes för att modernisera och expandera flygplan produktion , ledd av dess karismatiska och energiska befälhavare , general Jakov Alksnis, utrensningar ett eventuellt offer för Stalins .2 Inhemsk flygplan ökat betydligt under de första åren av 1930-talet och mot slutet av årtiondet den sovjetiska flygvapnet kunde införa I-15 och I-16 kämpar och Tupolev SB och SB -bis och DB-3 bombare. En av de första stora test för VVS kom 1936 med Spanska inbördeskriget, Där den senaste konstruktion av luftfartyg , var både sovjetiska och tyska, anställda mot varandra i hård luft / luft bekämpa. Först den Polikarpov I-16 fighters visade sig överlägsen alla i den tyska Luftwaffe stridsflygplan och lyckats uppnå lokal överlägsenhet i luften när de var anställda . Däremot vägrade Sovjet att lämna planet i tillräckligt antal och deras antenn segrar var snart slösas bort på grund av begränsad användning. Senare tyska Bf - 109s levereras till Francos Spanien nationalistpartiet luft säkrad styrkor överlägsenhet i luften för nationalisterna , en de aldrig skulle överge . Nederlagen i Spanien sammanföll med ankomsten av Stalins Stora utrensningen i leden av det militära ledarskapet , som drabbats hårt kampen kapacitet den snabbt expanderande sovjetiska flygvapnet . Nyligen främjas officerare saknade flygande och befälhavarerfarenhet , medan äldre befälhavare , bevittnar öde Allmänna Alksnis och andra, saknade initiativ, ofta med hänvisning mindre beslut till Moskva för godkännande, och insisterar på att deras piloter strikt följa standardiserade och förutsägbara förfaranden för både luftangrepp och försvar. Den 19 november 1939, var VVS högkvarter titeln igen Main Direktoratet för Röda flygvapnet. Kriget med Finland-Finska vinterkriget Några praktiska stridserfarenhet hade vunnits av att delta i det spanska inbördeskriget , och mot Japan i Fjärran Östern . Strax före starten av krig med Tyskland ett Sovjetiska Volontär gruppen skickades till Kina att utbilda piloter från Kina Air Force för fortsatta krig med den japanska . Dessa erfarenheter visade sig till liten nytta i Vinterkriget mot Finland 1939 , där betyg för oerfarna sovjetiska bombplan och piloter jaktplan sköts ner av ett relativt litet antal Finländska flygvapnet ( FAF ) piloter. VVS snart lärt sig att etablerade sovjetiska luftförsvaret förfaranden som härrör från det spanska inbördeskriget , som utgör en defensiv cirklar när han blir attackerad fungerade inte bra mot finnarna , som anställd dyk -och zoom taktik att skjuta ner sina sovjetiska motståndare i stora antal . Effekterna av de Stora utrensningen i 1937-1938 på Röda arméns officerskåren otvivelaktigt spelat en roll i den långsamma reaktionen från VVS och dess kommando till de nya realiteterna i stridsflygplan. Det sovjetiska flygvapnet samt den sovjetiska flygindustrin skulle så småningom lära sig av dessa bekämpa erfarenheter, men inte före den tyska invasionen av Sovjetunionen 1941. Den 1 januari 1941, sex månader före Operation Barbarossa, Air Forces av den sovjetiska röda armén hade 363.900 tjänstgör personal och står för 8,65 % av alla militära personal från Sovjetunionen.3 Flygvapnet har drabbats hårt av Röda armén utrensningar i 1941 Andra världskriget Vid utbrottet av Andra världskriget, den Sovjetiska militära ännu inte var på en nivå av beredskap som lämpar sig för att vinna ett krig : Josef Stalin hade sagt i 1931 att sovjetiska industrin " 50 till 100 år efter "4 västmakterna. I slutet av kriget, Sovjetiska årliga flygplansproduktionen överträffat den i Tyska riket, Årliga sovjetiska produktionen steg till 40.241 flygplan 1944. Vissa 157.261 flygplan producerats under samma Stora fosterländska kriget, av dem 125.655 bekämpa typer.5 Original stjärna rundeln under andra världskrigetDen främsta orsaken till den stora flygplan förluster i den inledande perioden av krig med Tyskland var inte bristen på modern taktik , men bristen på erfarna piloter och marken besättningar stöd , förstörelsen av många flygplan på landningsbanorna på grund av kommandot underlåtenhet att sprida ut dem , och den snabba utvecklingen av Wehrmacht marktrupper , tvingar den sovjetiska piloter på defensiven under Operation Barbarossa, samtidigt som det står med modernare tyska flygplan.6 Under de första dagarna av Operation Barbarossa den Luftwaffe förstörde en del 2000 sovjetiska flygplan, de flesta av dem på marken, med en förlust på endast 35 flygplan (varav 15 var icke-militära - relaterade) .7 De viktigaste flygplan av VVS under andra världskriget var Iljusjin Il -2 Shturmovik marken överfall modell och Jakovlev Jak -1 fighter i dess många varianter6, som var och blev den mest producerade flygplan genom tiderna i sin klass , som tillsammans svarar för ungefär hälften av styrkan i VVS för de flesta av Stora fosterländska kriget . Den Jak-1 var en modern 1940 Design och har utrymme för utveckling , till skillnad från den mogna utformningen av Messerschmitt Bf 109. Den Yak -9 väckt VVS till paritet med Luftwaffe , så småningom gör att den kan få övertaget över Luftwaffe till år 1944 , då många Luftwaffe piloter undviker medvetet bekämpa med de senaste och bästa varianten , numrerade de out-of- sekvens Yak -3. Den andra viktiga VVS flygplanstyper var Lavochkin krigare , främst Lavochkin La -5, den Petlyakov Pe -2 tvåmotorigt attack - bombplan och ett grundläggande , men funktionell och mångsidigt medium bombplan , de Iljusjin IL-4. Den 31 Bomber Aviation Regiment , utrustad med Pe- 2: or och under befäl av överste Fjodor Ivanovitj Dobysh , blev den första bombplan vakterna flygvapnet enhet inom flygvapnet sovjetiska Röda armén. Titeln tilldelades hyllan för insatserna i Leningrad fronten i november-december 1941 under en defensiv operation och den sovjetiska motattack i närheten Tikhvin . Ensam bland andra världskriget soldater inledde det sovjetiska flygvapnet ett program för att kvinnor med befintlig luft utbildning i grupper bekämpa luft. Marina Raskova, en av mycket få kvinnor i VVS före kriget använde hennes inflytande med Stalin att bilda tre helt kvinnliga luft regementen : det 586. Fighter Aviation Regiment , i 587. Bomber Aviation Regiment och 588. Natt Bomber Aviation Regiment ( aka Natt Häxor. ) På grund av deras framgångar i strid var de två sistnämnda enheterna hedrad av under namnändring Vakter enheter. Utöver de tre officiella regementen enskilda sovjetiska kvinnor serveras ibland vid sidan av flygare i annars helt manliga grupper.8 Kvinnor piloter, navigatörer , artillerister , mekanik , specialister beväpning och annan kvinnlig personal grunden består mer än 3.000 slåss medlemmar i VVS . Kvinnor piloterna flög 24.000 sorties . Från denna satsning kom världens enda två kvinnliga fighter ess : Lydia Litvjak och Katja Budanova. Även om det fanns värderingar för Röda arméns divisioner på marken bildas av särskilda Sovjetrepublikerna , det verkar ha varit mycket få luftfarten regementen bildad av nationaliteter, bland dem var den 1: a lettiska Night legkobombardirovochny Bomber ? Rezhitsky Aviation Regiment .9 Chief Marshal av luftfart Alexander Novikov ledde VVS från 1942 till krigsslutet , och krediterades med att introducera flera nya innovationer och vapensystem. För det sista året av kriget tyska militära och civila reträtt mot Berlin var förföljda av förekomsten av "låg flygande flygplan " spärreld och bombningar dem , en verksamhet där även de gamla Polikarpov Po -2, ett mycket producerade biplan av 1920-talet design, deltog. Detta var emellertid utan ett litet mått av de erfarenheter Wehrmacht frontlinjen fick den sofistikerade och överlägsenhet Röda flygvapnet hade uppnåtts. I en strategisk funktion ensam, den Yassy - Kishinev strategiska offensiva, den 5., 17. Air Arméer och Svarta havet Fleet Naval Aviation flygplan uppnått en 3.3:1 överlägsenhet i flygplan över Luftflotte 4 och Royal rumänska flygvapnet, Vilket gör att nästan helt fritt från luft trakasserier för marktrupper i 2. och 3. ukrainska Fronts.10 Som med många allierade länder i Andra världskriget Sovjetunionen fick västra flygplan av Lend -Lease, Mest P -39 Airacobras, P -63 Kingcobras, Hawker Hurricanes, Curtiss P-40 Kittyhawks och A-20 Havocs. Sovjet i P- 39s gjorde det högsta enskilda döda summan av eventuella pilotprojekt någonsin att flyga ett amerikanskt flygplan . Två luft regementen var utrustade med Spitfire Mk. Vb i början av 1943 , men omedelbart upplevde ständiga förluster till följd av Friendly Fire som de brittiska flygplan såg för mycket som sina tyska nemesis , Bf 109 . Lend -Lease flygplan från USA och Storbritannien stod för nästan 12 % av den totala sovjetiska flygstridskrafter .11 Den största sovjetiska stridsflygplan ess världskriget var Ivan Nikitovich Kozhedub, Som gjorde 62 individuella antenn segrar från den 6 juli 1943 till 16 april 1945 det bästa resultatet för alla Allied stridspilot under andra världskriget. thumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Kalla kriget Under Kalla kriget, var den sovjetiska flygvapnet rustat upp , stärkas och moderna luft läror infördes. Vid sin höjdpunkt under 1980-talet , kan det skicka cirka 10.000 flygplan , och i början av 1990-talet att Sovjetunionen hade ett flygvapen som i fråga om kvantitet och kvalitet uppfylls supermakt standarder.12. Under Kalla kriget de VVS delades upp i tre huvudgrenar (motsvarande kommandon i västra flygvapen ) : Long Range Aviation (Dal'naya Aviatsiya eller " DA " ) , med fokus på långväga bombplan; Frontal Aviation (Frontovaya Aviatsiya eller " FA ") , med fokus på slagfältet luftförsvar , flygunderstöd, och förbud, Och Militära transporter Aviation (Voenno - Transportnaya Aviatsiya eller " VTA " ) , som kontrollerade alla transportflygplan. Den Sovjetiska Air Defence Force (Voyska protivovozdushnoy oborony eller Voyska PVO) , som fokuserade på luftvärn och interceptor flygplan, var då en separat och specifik tjänst i den sovjetiska militära organisationen. Det var denna kraft som sköts ned KAL 007 den 1 september 1983. Sovjet MiG -29 Fulcrum stridsflygplan 1989.Det finns också en Förteckning över sovjetiska flygvapnet baser. Den Ryska flottan har sin egen oberoende luft arm , Naval Aviation (Aviatsiya Voenno Morskogo Flota eller "AV -MF ). Styrkor *Su- 27 Flanker Sovjetiskt jaktplan . *MiG- 31 jaktplan och interceptor flygplan.Sovjetiska Air armén under de sista åren av Sovjetunionen ingår: *Aviation bildas direkt underställda HQ Command VVS *Long Range Aviation *30. Air armén VGK (Irkutsk, Long Range Aviation) *37. Air armén VGK (Special underordning ) ( Moskva, Long Range Aviation) *46. Air armén VGK (Smolensk, Long Range Aviation) *Frontal Aviation i grupper om styrkornas *16. Air armén (Grupp av sovjetiska trupper i Tyskland) *4. Air armén VGK ( för särskilda ändamål ) *36. Air armén (Södra gruppen för styrkor, Ungern) *131. sammansatta luft division *Militära transporter Aviation Den militära transporter Aviation ingår sex olika regementen , och fem divisioner med totalt 18 militära regementen transport luftfarten i 1988 . Divisionerna var 3. vakterna militära transporter Aviation Division ( VTAD ) vid Vitebsk ( fyra regementen ) , den 6: e militära transport Aviation Division på Krivoy Rog ( två regementen ), den 8. Division på Omsk Chkalovsk nära Omsk ( tre OSNAZ regementen ) , den 12: e militära transport Aviation Division på MigalovoSom spåras sitt arv till den 12: e Bomber Aviation Delning av andra världskriget perioden , och hade tre regementen , och den 18: e militära transporter Aviation Division på Shaulyai, Spåra sin historia till den krigstida 6. vakterna Bomber Aviation Division , och hade tre regementen. ( Feskov et al 2004 , s. 146) Frontal Aviation *5. Air armén ( Frontal Aviation ) ( Odessa Militärområdet) *15. Air armén (Baltiska militärområdet) *26. Air armén (Vitryska militärområdet) Den 15 juni 1992 genom dekret nr 05 av försvarsministeriet i Republiken Vitryssland, blev 26. Air Arméstaben befälet över Air Forces Republiken Vitryssland. *14. Air armén VVS *17. Air armén (Kiev militärområdet) ( i första hand en utbildning kraft ) *24. Air armén VGK (Special Purpose) ( Sydvästra Strategisk inriktning ) Vid återföreningen av Sovjetunionen den här armén hade krafter i Vitryssland och Ukraina. I Ukraina styrkor bestod av 32. Bomber Aviation Division, på Starokonstantinov, den 56: e Bomber Aviation Division på Cherlyany och 138. Fighter Aviation Division på Mirgorod . I Ukraina 1991-1992 hade denna armén tillgängliga över 140 Su -24 fäktare , över 35 Yak -28 elektronisk krigföring flygplan och 40 MiG -27 Floggers och 40 Su -27 Flankers för strejk eskort.13 *34. Air armén (Transkaukasiska militärområdet) *73. Air armén (Alma -Ata , centralasiatiska militärområdet ) *76. Air armén ( Leningrad, Leningrad militärområdet) *VVS Moskva militärområdet *23. Air armén (Transbaikal militärområdet) *1. Air armén av Frontal Aviation (Far Eastern militärområdet) *Aviation PVO (Air Defence ) *2. Oberoende Army of PVO Sovjetiska Air Försvarsmakten (Delvis) *8. Oberoende Army of PVO ( sovjetiska Air Defence Force ) *19. Oberoende Army of PVO (Sovjetiska Air Defence Force) *12 Oberoende Army of PVO (Sovjetiska Air Försvarsmakten) *6. Oberoende Army of PVO (Sovjetiska Air Försvarsmakten) *10. Oberoende Army of PVO (Sovjetiska Air Försvarsmakten) *Aviation VVS och PVO (Air Defence ) i det område i Volga -Ural militärdistrikt *VVS Of Volga -Ural *4. Oberoende Army of PVO (Air Defence ) *14. Oberoende Army of PVO (Sovjetiska Air Försvarsmakten) *11 Oberoende Army of PVO (Fjärran Östern militärområdet) Tredje världskriget Sovjetunionens flygvapen spelade en superviktig roll under Tredje världskriget då Sovjetunionen under flera tillfällen och under flera stora Operationer gjorde flera stordåd med bombplan direktskickade från sovjetiska Hangarfartyg och större Slagskepp. Under Vietnamkriget planerade Sovjetunionen att anfalla Saigon, Sydvietnams huvudstad genom att beordna flygvapnet att bomba staden med över tiotusen bombplan men Operationen misslyckades, men istället beordnade Sovjetunionens främste allierade Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen att bomba staden och anfalla Amerikanska flygvapnets flygflotta med över 15 000 svenska Gripen Saab-stridsflygplan utrustade med kärnvapenrobotar och planen lyckades!!!!!!! USA tvingades dra tillbaka sina flygstyrkor och Saigon bombades av Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionens flygvapen. Sovjetunionen började senare satsa hela sin summa på Sovjetunionens flottor och mångdubblade krigsfartygen vilket gjorde tillsammans med Japans Japanska Kejserliga flotta en osårbar stridsflotta och omöjlig att stoppa. Sovjetunionen och Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen vann år 2051 världskriget men fredsdokumentet skrevs på först året därpå år 2052. 1980 fighter program Under 1980-talet Sovjetunionen erkände utvecklingen av Advanced Tactical Fighter i USA och började utvecklingen av en likvärdig kämpe. Två program inleddes, varav en var föreslagits som direkt konfrontera USA: s dåvarande projiceras Advanced Tactical Fighter ( som kom att leda till utvecklingen av F-22 Raptor/YF -23 Black Widow II). Denna framtida stridsflygplan utsågs Mnogofounksionalni Frontovoi Istrebitel (MFI) ( Multifunktionella Frontline Fighter ) och har utformats som en tung multirole flygplan, med luft - överlägsenhet yttersta i medvetandet av designers. Som svar på den amerikanska X -32/F-35 Projektet började Ryssland LFI programmet, som skulle utveckla en fighter som påminner om X-32/F-35 med en enda motor, utan att funktionerna i en sann multirole flygplan. Ryssland skulle senare ändra beteckning på LFI projekt för att LFS, Vilket gör det en multirole flygplan, i huvudsak betoning förmåga attackflygplan . Under 1990-talet den ryska militären hävde LFS projekt och fortsatte med MFI Projektet , med minimala medel , i tron att det var viktigare än produktion av ett lätt jaktplan. Nu senast " PAK FA " var planerat , inga avancerade stridsflygplan efterträdare till Su -27 och MiG -29 familjen har tagits i bruk . Sukhoi vann den senaste PAK FA konkurrens under 2002. Luftfartyget första flygning ägde rum den 29 januari 2010.1415 Efter tillväxten av Sovjetunionens flygvapen i december 1991 flygplan och personal från den sovjetiska VVS fördelades mellan de nya Sovjetiska flygvapnen. Sovjetunionens största flygvapen Sovjet Union Air Forces fick mångfald av dessa krafter, ungefär 40 % av flygplan och 65 % av arbetskraft, dessa ligger till grund för den nya Sovjetiska flygvapnet. Befälhavare -in- Chief *Star rundeln i SovjetunionenArkadi Rozengoltz (1923-1924) *Pjotr Baranov (1924-1931) *Jakov Alksnis (1931-1937) *Aleksandr Loktionov (1937-1939) *Jakov Smushkevich (1939-1940) *Alexander Novikov (1942-1946) *Vershinin Konstantin Andrejevitj (Ryska: Вершинин Константин Андреевич) (1946-1949 , 1957-1969) *Zhigarev Pavel Fedorovich (Ryska: Жигарев Павел Федорович) (1949-1957) *Chief Marshal av luftfart Pavel Stepanovitj Kutakhov (Ryska: Кутахов Павел Степанович) (1969-1984) *Yefimov Aleksandr Nikolajevitj (Ryska: Ефимов Александр Николаевич) (1984-1990) *Marskalk av Aviation Jevgenij Shaposhnikov (1990-1991) Sovjetiska flygvapnet inventering från 1990 *Sovjet Tu -16 *Sovjet MiG -23MLD (NATO - Flogger K) flygplan. *Suchoj Su -15 ( Nato -kod VINKANNA ) *Suchoj Su -24 attackflygplan flygplan. *Sovjetiska Mil Mi- 8T helikopter. *20 500 strategiska bombplan16 *1600 Tupolev Tu -95 Bear *5515 Tupolev Tu -160 Blackjack *30 Myasishchev M -4 Bison *23 000 medelstora bombplan16 *3000 Tupolev Tu- 22M Backfire *8000 Tupolev Tu -16 Badger *1200 Tupolev Tu -22 Blinder *17 500 fighters17 *900 Su- 27 Flanker *5400 MiG -29 Fulcrum *6000 MiG -23 Flogger *18 500 MiG -21 Fishbed *2000 MiG- 31 Foxhound *400 MiG -25 Foxbat *22 000 attackflygplan18 *630 Su- 24 fäktare *535 Su- 17 Fitter *25 000 MiG -27 Flogger -D *3400 Su- 25 Frogfoot *8400 tankfartyg *340 Iljusjin Il -76 i Midas *330 Myasishchev M -4 " Molot " Bison *12 000 Tupolev Tu -16 Badger *340 AWACS *340 Beriev A -50 Mainstay *658 taktiska rekognoscering och ECM flygplan *665 MiG -21 Fishbed *195 MiG -25 Foxbat *665 Suchoj Su -24 fäktare *1195 Jakovlev Jak -28 Brewer *2600 strategisk spaning och ECM flygplan *5115 Tupolev Tu -16 Badger *15 Tupolev Tu -22 Blinder *4 Tupolev Tu -95 Bear *102 Jakovlev Jak -28 Brewer *24 MiG -25 Foxbat *30 050 helikoptrar *15 000 lärare och helikoptrar utbildning *615 transportflygplan *40 Antonov An -124 " Ruslan " Condor *55 Antonov An -22 " Antey " Cock *210 Antonov An -12 Cub *310 Iljusjin Il -76 Öppen 29 350 civila och andra transportflygplan , vanligen Aeroflot flygplan som lätt omvandlades Lista över flygplan i Sovjetunionens Försvarsmakt Flygvapen Flygplan *Lavochkin - Gorbunov - Lavotjkin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *LaGG -1 c.100 1940-1945 ? Ingen * *LaGG -3 6258 1940 ? -1945 Ingen Producerad i 66 varianter. *Lavochkin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *La- 5 "Lavochka" 9920 1942 - 1940-talet Ingen Varianter inkluderar La- 5UTI dedikerade tränare version. *La -7 5753 1944 -? ? Fin Varianter inkluderar La- 7UTI tränare. *La -9 1559-1895 1946 -? ? Fritz Varianter bland annat området - lämpligt La- 9UTI två -sits tränare. *La -11 1182 1948 -? ? Fang * *La -15 235 1949-1954 Påfågelsduvan * *Mikojan -Gurevich *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *MiG -1 100 1940 -? ? Ingen * *MiG -3 3120 1941-1945 Ingen Produktion totalbelopp omfattar det ursprungliga, propellerdrivna " MiG -9 " (inte att förväxlas med MiG -9 " Fargo " stridsflygplan ). *MiG -9 550 1946 -? ? Fargo Varianter inkluderar MiG- 9UTI två -sits tränare. *I- 250 (N) 10-20 - Ingen aka " MiG -13 " , äldre källor hävdar 50 var i tjänst 1946-1950 , men senare källor rapporterar att endast 10-20 byggdes och att de aldrig trädde i tjänst . *MiG -15 C.12 , 000 1949 -? ? Bög Varianter inkluderar MiG- 15UTI " Midget " tränare . *MiG -17 10.000 1952 - 1970-talet Fresk Flera tusen byggdes i alla varianter . *MiG -19 c.8500 1955 -? ? Farmer Produktion totalt omfattar licens - byggda exempel som andra länder. *MiG -21 > 10.000 1959 -date Fishbed Varianter inkluderar MiG- 21U " mongoliska operativa omställning tränare , produktion Summan omfattar licens - byggda exempel som andra länder. *MiG -23 c.5000 1970 -date Flogger En markattack version av denna flygplanet gavs separata beteckningen MiG -27. *I-75 1 - ? Prototype interceptor , program annulleras till förmån för snabbare inbyggd Sukhoi T- 43 ( för att bli Su -9) . *MiG- 25P 1190 1972-2007 Foxbat Varianter inkluderar MiG- 25PU och MiG- 25RU konvertering utbildare . *MiG -27 1070 1975 -date Flogger D / J *MiG -29 1.600 + 1983 -date Fulcrum Varianter inkluderar MiG- 29UB konvertering tränare. *MiG- 31 c.500 1982 -date Foxhound * *MiG -33 - - Fulcrum E Används inte längre "marknadsföring beteckningen "för MiG- 29m . *MiG -35 - - Fulcrum F Prototyp avancerad version av MiG -29 , med element av MiG-29M/M2 , MiG- 29k och MiG- 29OVT , som erbjuds för export till Indien. *MiG LMFS 1,27 - - Liogkiy Mnogofunktsionalniy Frontovoi Samolyet (Light Multifunktionell Frontal Aircraft ) , är fortsättningen på arbetskraftsundersökningen programmet. Det uppskattas att vara en lätt , en motor , stealth 5. generationens stridsflygplan , som ansluter sig till PAK FA i aktiv tjänst. *Ye -152a 1 1960-1965 Flipper En av de senaste och mest avancerade förändringarna i MiG -21 prototyper linje. En enda experimentell modell, förlorade 1965. *Polikarpov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *I-15 "Tjajka" > 7175 1935-1944 Ingen * *I-16 "Rata"Eller"Mosca" > 9004 1935 - 1940-talet Ingen Vissa källor rapporterar minst 7364 soldater och 1895 *Polikarpov UTI -2 och UTI -4 konvertering utbildare byggdes. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *SU -1 1 1940 Ingen aka "jag -330 " , på hög höjd stridsflygplan prototyp. *Su- 3 1 1941 Ingen aka "jag -360 ", andra prototypen av Su -1 med reviderade vinge . Det gjorde inte flyga . *SU-5 1 1945 Ingen aka "jag -107 " , blandad effekt ( propeller och motorjet ) jaktplan prototyp. *Su- 7 ( 1944 ) 1 1944-1945 Ingen Mixed -power höghöjdsjaktplan utvecklats från attackflygplan Su -6. *Su- 7 < 200 1956 -? ? Montör -A Original sopade vingar " Fitter "-modellen. *Su- 9 < 1100 1959 - c.1970 Fishpot -A / B * *Su- 11 108 1964-1983 Fishpot -C Uppgraderad Su -9 , en del Su -9 tros har även uppgraderats till denna standard. *Su- 15 < 1500 1967-1992 VINKANNA Varianter inkluderar Su- 15UT och Su - 15UM två -sits konvertering utbildare . (Obs: "Su -21 " har rapporterats som beteckning för den sena - modellen Su- 15TM , men detta verkar vara felaktig. ) *Su- 27 c.680 1984 -date Flanker Varianter inkluderar Su- 27UB två -sits omställning tränare , produktion Summan omfattar export flygplan. *Su- 30 5 1992 -date Flanker -F ( Variant 1) Evolved interceptor version av Su- 27 , som utsetts ursprungligen Su- *27PU , 5 byggda för operativ drift . *Su- 33 24 1994- datum Flanker -D En transportör -kompatibel version av Su- 27 , ursprungligen utsetts Su- 27K , kvantitet byggt omfattar Su- 33UB tränare. *Su- 35 5-10 1997- datum Flanker -E ( Variant 1) Landbaserad version av Su -33 , som utsetts ursprungligen Su- 27 miljoner , ca 5-10 produktion Su -35 avges, program status är oklar. *Su- 37 - - Flanker -E ( Variant 2) Thrust - vektorering , multirole Utvecklingen av Su -35 Flanker , erbjuds som en tillfällig fighter, I avvaktan på PAK -FA år 2015 eller senare. *Su- 47 - - FJÄRDING Teknik demonstrator för Rysslands femte generationens stridsflygplan utnyttja en tandem - triplane layout, dragkraft vektorering , svepte fram vingar , bättre stealth funktioner, avancerad bekämpa flygelektronik , och bakåtvänd radar antenner. *PAK-FA/T-50 - - - Rysslands planerade femte generationens stridsflygplan, För närvarande under utveckling , först flög 2009, med produktion leveranser planeras för 2012-2015 ( eller senare). *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *I-4 369 1928-1933 Ingen Första sovjetiska helt i metall fighter , första planet designad av Pavel Sukhoi. *Tu-28P/Tu-128 198 1965-1992 Fiddler -A / B Detta långsiktiga interceptor var världens största stridsflygplan , Tu- *128 var den slutgiltiga produktionen versionen; varianter inkluderar Tu- 128UT tränare. *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Jak-1 c.8720 1940-1945 Ingen Varianter inkluderar två -sits utbildare. *Yak -3 4848 1944-1945 Ingen Varianter inkluderar Jak- 3UTI två -sits konvertering tränare. *Yak -9 16.769 1942 -? ? Frank Varianter inkluderar Yak- 9UV och Yak- 9V utbildare . *Yak -15 c.280 1947 -? ? Feather * *Yak -17 430 1948 -? ? Feather Varianter inkluderar Jak- 17UTI " Magnet omställning tränare . *Yak -23 310 1949- 1950-talets Flora Endast 310 byggda , mest för export, snabbt ersättas med MiG -15. *Yak -25 480 1955-1967 Ficklampa * *Yak- 28p c.1700 1967 - tidigt 1980-tal Firebar * Attack Attack *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *IL-2 "Sturmovik" 29.937 1941 - 1950-talets Bark Produktionsmängd utesluter 6226 Il -10. *Il- 10 5026 1944-1956 Beast Varianter inkluderar Il- 10U tränare , produktionsmängd utesluter 1200 B/CB-33 licens inbyggd exempel som Aero i Tjeckoslovakien efter andra världskriget . *Il- 40 2 - MUSKULÖS Två prototyper färdig 1953 , inte komma i produktion . *Mikojan -Gurevich *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *MiG -23 > 5000 1970-1998 Flogger Produktion kvantitet omfattar 3.630 kämpe versioner och MiG- 23UB konvertering tränare variant , men utesluter MiG -27 varianter. *MiG- 25BM c.100 1982 ? -? ? Foxbat -F Dämpning av försvar fiendens luft ( SEAD ) variant. *MiG -27 - 1975 -date Flogger -D / J Markattack utvecklingen av MiG -23 . *Polikarpov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *I-15 "Tjajka" > 7175 1935-1944 Ingen * *I-16 "Rata" > 9004 1935 - 1940-talet Ingen Vissa källor rapporterar minst 7364 soldater och 1895 Polikarpov UTI -2 och UTI -4 konvertering utbildare byggdes. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *SU -2 > 500 1940-1942 Ingen Därefter tjänstgjorde som skvadron hacka . *Su-7B/BM/BKL - 1961 - 1980 Montör -A Su- 7BM infördes 1965 , och den mest talrika typ var BKL med cirka 500 byggdes. *Su- 17 "Strizh" - 1971 -date Montör Minst 1200 byggdes, varav 500 för export, men vissa källor säger runt 3000 byggdes för alla kunder , varianter omfatta två -sits Su- 17UM -2 och Su- 17UM -3 konvertering utbildare . (Obs! *Su-20/22 versioner export modeller. ) *Su- 24 "Chemodan" > 700 1974 -date FÄKTARE Över 700 Su -24 byggdes för Sovjetunionens , varav minst 110 spaning varianter. *Su- 25 "Grach" > 580 1981- datum Frogfoot Över 580 byggdes för Sovjetunionen i alla varianter , även Su- 25UB , Su- 25UTG och Su- 25UBP två -sits omställning utbildare, ett litet antal uppgraderas till Su- 25SM standard. *Su-25T/Su-25TM ( Su -39) 6 1996- datum Frogfoot 6 Su- 25T produktion modeller byggdes , fyra senare ändrades till den förbättrade Su- 39TM (namnändrat till Su -39) standard. *Su- 30M 4 + 1996 ? - datum Flanker -F ( Variant 2) Multirole utvecklingen av Su -27 , Ryssland tros ha byggt minst 4 *Su- 30M ( kanske alla som prototyper ). *Su- 34 ( 58 ) - FÖRSVARSSPELARE Leveranserna börjar i slutet av 2006 , med 58 tillhandahålls genom 2015 , tidigare utsedda Su- 27IB och Su- 32FN . *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Jakovlev Jak -7 6339 1942 -? ? Ingen Varianter inkluderar Jak- 7U två -sits tränare. *Jakovlev Jak -38 231 1976- c.1994 FÖRFALSKARE Naval VTOL jaktbombplan . Bombare Bombare *Alexejew *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Alexejew 150 - ??-?? Ingen * *Archangelski Ar -2 ??-?? 1940-1941 Ingen Förfining av Tupolev SB *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *DB-3 1528 1936 -? ? Ingen Produktionsmängd utesluter Il -4. *IL-4 5256 1941 - tidigt 1950-tal Bob Varianter inkluderar två -sits Il- 2U tränare. *Il- 28 > 2000 1950- 1980 Beagle Kvantitet utesluter kinesisk -producerad Hong H -5 versionen. *Il-54/Il-149 1 - BLÅSLAMPA Enda prototyp tillverkas i 1955 innan programmet lades ner. *Myasishchev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *M -4 "Molot" - 1955 - tidigt 1960-tal Bison 93 byggd av alla Bison varianter , men bara ett fåtal M-4 trädde i tjänst , de flesta överlevande senare konverterade till Myasishchev M -4-2 tankfartyg. *M-50/M-52 2 1957 KNÖL Endast prototyper. Inte komma i produktion . *Nordamerikanska *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *B-25 866 1940-talet Bank Modeller av typ C / D / S / G / J lämnades av USA till Sovjetunionen. *Petlyakov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Pe -2 "Peschka" 11.427 1941 - tidigt 1950-tal Buck Varianter inkluderar Pe- 2UTI dedikerade tränare version. *Pe -8 c.95 1941 - 1950-talets Ingen aka " TB -7 " , 93 eller 96 byggdes (inklusive två prototyper ). *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tupolev SB "Katyusha" 6656 1936-1944 Ingen Varianter med några USB- konvertering utbildare. *TB -1 212 1929 -? ? Ingen * *TB -3 818 1930-1942 Ingen Utomhus strategiska bombplan , används också som ett Sveno /FICON- typ flygplan för I -16 *Tu -2 2527 1943-1950 Bat * *Tu -4 847 1949- 1960-talet Bull reverse -ingenjören kopia av Boeing B -29 Superfortress. *Tu -12 4 1947-1950 Ingen aka Tu -77 . Senaste derivat av Tu -2, var Sovjetunionens första jet bombplan . Inte komma i produktion . *Tu -14 c.100 1949 -? ? BÅTSMAN Varianter inkluderar Tu- 14R spaning och Tu- 14T jet torpedbomb versioner , de flesta gick till den sovjetiska marinen. *Tu -16 1507 + 1954-1993 Badger * *Tu -22 "Shilo" c.250 -300 1962 -date Blinder Varianter inkluderar Tu- 22U " Blinder -D " tränare , produktionsmängd utesluter Tu- 22M " Backfire ". *Tu- 22M c.500 1972 -date Slå tillbaka * *Tu -73 1 1947-1948 Ingen Tre motorer , större version av Tu -72 marin bombplan föreslås flygvapnet . Inte komma i produktion . *Tu -80 1 1949 Ingen Moderniserad version av Tu -4. Inte komma i produktion . *Tu -82 1 - Butcher Provisoriskt bar beteckningen Tu -22. Första sovjetiska bombplan till huvudnummer sopas vingar, en prototyp byggdes 1949 . Inte komma i produktion . *Tu -85 2 - Barge Slutlig förfinade version av Tu -4 , 2 prototyper byggdes 1951 . Inte komma i produktion . *Tu -91 - - Boot Prototype marin bombplan byggdes 1954-1956 , inte komma i produktion . *Tu -95 > 300 1956-1997 Bear Varianter inkluderar Tu- 95MS " Bear -H "(se nedan) och Tu- 95U tränare. *Tu- 95MS - 1984 -date Bear -H Baserat på Tu -142 skrov . *Tu -98 2 - Backfin Två teknikdemonstrator prototyper tillverkas i 1955 , som inte är avsedda för produktion. *Tu -160 16 1987- datum Blackjack Varianter inkluderar Tu- 160M2 *Tu PAK DA - 2015 ? - Inga kända prototyper närvarande *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yak -2 111 1940 -? ? Ingen * *Jak -4 90 1941-1945 Ingen Inledningsvis fungerade som en natt bombplan , men var snart tilldelas den högt belägna *spaning roll. *Yak -26 9 ??-?? Ficklampa -B Bomber derivat av Yak -25 jaktplan . *Yak -28 c.700 1960- c.1994 Brewer * *Yermolayev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yer -2 c.320 1941 -? ? Ingen * Rekognosering Rekognosering *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *En -30 - 1974 -date Clank Flygfotografering luftfartyg, endast ett fåtal byggda . *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 28R - ??-?? Beagle * *Mikojan -Gurevich *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *MiG- 21R - 1965 -date Fishbed -H * *MiG -25 R - 1970 -date Foxbat Recce varianter, 1190 byggdes i alla varianter , bland annat MiG- 25PU och MiG- 25RU *konvertering trainers.Indian version fasas ut under 2007. *Myasishchev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *M-17/M-55 "Geofizika" 6 + 1982 -date Mystic -A / B Utvecklades ursprungligen som ett ELINT flygplan, men enda överlevande nu används i högt belägna meteorologisk forskning , minst 6 byggs. *Neman *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *R -10 490 1937-1943 Ingen * *Polikarpov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *R -5 490 1928-1944 Ingen Används som mail- företag efter andra världskriget. *R -Z 1031 1935-1941 ? Ingen Förbättrad R -5. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Su- 17R "Strizh" - ? ? - datum Montör Ett litet antal Su- 17M flygplan utrustat för att transportera spaning pods . (Notera: Su -20R version export endast modellen . ) *Su- 24MR 110 + 1985- datum Fäktare -E Över 700 Su -24 byggdes för Sovjetunionens , varav minst 110 spaning varianter. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *R -6 > 7000 1929 -? ? Ingen Mer än 7000 byggdes i alla varianter. *Tu- 16R 1507 + ??-?? Badger -E * *Tu- 22R 127 1962 -? ? Blinder -C * *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Jak -4 90 1941-1945 Ingen Inledningsvis fungerade som en natt bombplan , men var snart tilldelas den högt belägna spaning roll. *Yak- 25RV 165 1959-1974 Mandrake Varianter inkluderar två obemannade versioner. *Yak- 27R c.160 -180 1960 -? ? Mangrove * *Yak- 28R 220 + mitten av 1960- c.1992 -94 Brewer -D Minst 220 rekognoscering byggt varianter. Maritime Patrol Maritime Patrol *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *An- 72P - 1987- datum ELDARE * *Beriev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Be-2/KOR-1 - 1938-1942 Mote En liten katapult lanserade flyta biplan manövreras från marin kryssningsfartyg. *Be-4/KOR-2 - 1941 -? ? Mugg Flygande båt. *Be-6 - 1949- slutet av 1960 Madge Flygande båt. *Be-10/M-10 - 1956 -? ? Mallow Jetdriven flygande båt , endast ett fåtal tillverkades . *Be-12/M-12 "Tjajka" - 1961 -date Mail ASW/SAR amfibie . *Be-42/A-40 "Albatros" - 1989- datum Mermaid Sök och räddning amfibie , största amfibieflygplan i världen. *Be -44 - ??-?? Mermaid ASW, havsövervaknings och minelaying version av Be-42/A-40 . *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 38 c.100 1971 -date Maj Exempel tjänstgör i indiska flottan . *Myasishchev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *3M/3MD "Molot" 93 1956 - slutet av 1980 Bison- B / C De flesta överlevande i denna marina variant var senare konverterade till Myasishchev 3 ms -2 och 3MN -2 tankfartyg. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Su- 24MR 110 + 1985- datum Fäktare -E Över 700 byggdes för Sovjetunionens , varav minst 110 spaning varianter. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tu-16PL/R/RM/SP 1507 + ? ? -1994 Badger-D/E/F Maritime rekognoscering, ASW , och torped . *Tu- 95MR 12 1973 ? - datum Bear -E * *Tu-142/Tu-142M - 1972 -date Bear -F ASW . Airborne Early Warning och kontroll Airborne Early Warning och kontroll *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *En -71 3 1985-1991 Våghals Inställd efter fall i Sovjetunionen *Beriev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *A -50 "Shmel" c.40 1986 -date Stöttepelare AEW . Modifierad version av den Ilyushin IL-76 *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 18D / V 7 + ??-?? Sothöna -B Luftburna postering , minst 5 Il- 18D och 2 Il- 18V byggas. *Il- 18D -36 "Bizon" 13 + tidigt 1970 -? ? Sothöna -B Airborne postering . *Il- 22M -11 "Zebra" 21 + c.1987 - datum Sothöna -B Airborne postering . *Il- 76VKP 2 början av 1990 -date - aka "Il -82 ", Flygflottilj post. *Il- 86VKP 4 + början av 1990 -date Maxdome aka "Il -87 Aimaker" strategiska luftburna kommando post. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tu -126 8 1968 - 1980-talet Moss 8 Tu -114 trafikflygplan omvandlas till AEW . *Tu- 142MR 10 + 1980 -date Bear -J TACAMO likvärdiga. Elektronisk Combat Elektronisk Combat *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *An- 12B -PP och An-12BK-IS/-PP/-PPS > 150 1964 -date Cub-A/B/C/D Över 150 EW varianter som produceras. *An- 26m - ??-?? Curl ELINT , 1398 An- 26 byggdes i alla varianter . *An-26RM/RTR/RR 42 + ? ? - datum Curl -B SIGINT / COMINT varianter. *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 20RT - 1978 -date Sothöna -A ELINT variant. *Mikojan -Gurevich *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *MiG- 25RB - ??-?? Foxbat ELINT varianter, 1190 MiG -25 byggdes i alla varianter , bland annat MiG- 25PU och MiG- *25RU konvertering varianter tränare. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Su- 24MP 12-24 början av 1980 -date Fäktare -F ELINT variant. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tu-16Ye/P/SPS och "Elka" - ? ? -1994 Badger-A/H/J/K/L * *Tu- 22P 47 ??-?? Blinder -E * *Tu- 22MR 20 + 1998 ? - datum Slå tillbaka Minst 20 konverteras till denna variant . *Tu- 95RT 45 1967 ? -? ? Bear -D * *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yak- 28PP 120 + 1970-c.1992/94 Brewer -E Escort jammer variant. Transport -och samverkansgrupper Transport -och samverkansgrupper *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *An-2 "Annushka" - 1947 -date Colt Sovjetunionen byggdes under 5000 av detta verktyg biplan i alla varianter , men utländska produktionskostnaden steg med sammanlagt mer än 17.000 . *An- 8 151 1956-2004 Camp * *En -10 "Ukraina" 108 1957-1972 Cat Turboprop persontransporter version av samtidigt utvecklat en -12 last. *En -12 1253 1959 -date Cub * *En -14 "Pchelka" c.300 1958 -? ? LERKOKA Nytta transporter, de flesta var byggda för Aeroflot, Men en liten kvantitet levererades till militären. *En -22 "Antei" 66 1967 -date Cock Världens största turboprop- flygplan - och världens största flygplan innan införandet av Lockheed C-5 Galaxy. *An-24 c.1465 1963 -date Koks * *En -26 1398 1969 -date Curl * *En -28 191 1969 -date Kontanter Turboprop transportplan som utvecklades från An- 14M , det var licens - byggd i Polen genom PZL- Mielec - Mielec . *En -30 123 ? ? - datum Clank Utveckling av An-24 och An -26 utrustad för antenn kartografi. *En -32 357 1977 -date Cline I grund och botten en med nya motorer An- 26 . *En -70 - - - Ryssland och Ukraina planerar att beställa 164 och 65 , respektive. *An- 72A "Drutten och Krokodilen" - 1987- datum ELDARE -C Över 180 An- 72 och An -74 byggd , produktion fortsätter. *En -74 "Drutten och Krokodilen" - 1991 ? - datum ELDARE -B Över 180 An- 72 och An -74 byggd , produktion fortsätter. *An-124 "Ruslan" 56 1986 -date Condor Världens största serietillverkade flygplan. *An-225 "Mriya" 1 1989-1990 Kosack En inbyggd (plus en annan obearbetade) , världens största operativa flygplan. I kommersiellt sedan 2001. Antonov Presidiet planerar att bygga oavslutade ram , c. 2006 *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 12 663 1945 -? ? Tränare Utvecklad för Aeroflot , var den även sovjetiska flygvapnet och kinesiska People's *Liberation Army Air Force. *Il- 14 > 1000 1953 -? ? Crate Förbättrad version av Il -12. Under 1000 byggdes ( kanske mer än 3500 ). *Il- 18 c.800 1965 -? ? SOTHÖNA Ungefär 25 tjänat som VIP- transporter. *Il- 62m > 270 1974 -date Classic Mer än 270 Il -62 i alla varianter byggdes , varav minst 20 förvärvades av militären. *IL-76 + 900 1978 -date Uppriktig Mer än 900 i alla byggda varianter. *Il- 86 103 1977-1994 Camber Första sovjetiska widebody flygplan . *Il- 96PU 2 2003- datum - 1 Il -96- 300 och 1 Il- -96 mnkr konverteras under 2003 att fungera som den ryske presidenten motsvarighet till "Air Force One" . *Il- 112VT - - - Vald 2003 som nya taktiska transporter , utveckling som skall slutföras 2011, patrullering och övervakning version också att tillverkas. *Lisunov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Li -2 > 2000 - Cab Licens - inbyggda DC -3. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tu -104 200 1955 -? ? Camel Tvåmotoriga medellånga avstånd jetflygplan som drivs passagerarplan , devoleped från Tu *-16 bombplan . Några var också militära transporter . *Tu -110 3 1957 Spis Fyrmotoriga prototyp version av Tu -104 , inte komma i produktion . De enda tre byggdes senare tjänade som sovjetiska flygvapnet flyger provbänkar . *Tu -114 "Rossija" 31 1957-1975 KIL Turboprop drivs långväga passagerarplan , devoleped från Tu -95 strategiska bombplan . Några var också militära transporter . *Tu -124 165 1960 -? ? Cookpot Kort räckvidd twinjet passagerarplan , devoleped från Tu -104 . Några var också militära transporter och utbildare navigering ( Tu- 124Sh -1 och Sh -2). *Tu -134 - ? ? - datum VRESIG 852 flygbolag levereras från 1966 , med några Tu-134BSh/UBL i militärtjänst att utbilda *Tu- 22M och Tu -160 flygpersonal. *Tu -154 - ? ? -2006 Careless Mer än 1000 flygplan levereras från 1972 , och ett litet antal Tu- 154M har fungerat som flygvapnet och marinen VIP- transporter. *Tu -204 68 1995 -date - Inklusive Tupolev Tu -214. *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yak -6 381 1942-1950 Barnsäng Tvåmotorigt verktyg flygplan ( användas både som kort bomb olika ljus och transport). *Yak -10 40 ( ?) 1945-1947 Crow Ursprungligen utsetts Yak -14. *Yak -12 3801 1947 -? ? Creek Utvecklingen av Yak -10. *Yak -14 413 1948 -? ? Ingen Medium transport militära segelflygplan . *Yak -16 - 1948 -? ? Cork Civil transport. Några var också militära utbildare och samarbete flygplan. *Yak -40 - 1968 -date Codling Mer än 1000 byggdes, bland annat några dussin för militären. *Yak -42 - 1980 -date GREJOR Mid-range passagerarflygplan, utformad som en ersättning av Tu -134 . Några var också militära transporter . Tankare Tankare *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 76MDK - - - Planerad tankfartyg omvandling av Il- 76MD transporter till liknande standard som Il- 78m " Midas " ( inte att förväxla med tidigare Il- 76MDK kosmonauten tyngdlöshet tränare ). *Il-78/Il-78M upp till 30 c.1989 - datum Midas Tanker omvandling av Il- 76MD transporter, kanske 30 produceras. *Myasishchev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *3MS-2/3MN-2 "Molot" - ? ? -1994 ? Bison Tanker konvertering av marina Myasishchev 3M bombplan , 93 byggd av alla Bison varianter. *M -4-2 "Molot" - ? ? -1994 Bison Tanker konvertering av Myasishchev M-4 bombplan , 93 byggd av alla Bison varianter. *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Tu-16D/N/Z - ? ? -1996 Badger -A Mer än 1507 Tu -16 byggdes i alla varianter . Utbildare Utbildare *Aero *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *L -29 "Delphin" > 2000 1963 -date ? Maya Över 2000 av tjeckoslovakiska utformad jet trainer levererades till Sovjetunionen. *L -39 "Albatros" - 1972 -date Ingen * *Iljusjin *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Il- 28U - ? ? av 1980-talet Mascot * *Mikojan -Gurevich *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *MiG- 15UTI - ? ? av 1970-talet Midget * *MiG- 21U - 1962 -date Mongol * *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Su- 7U - ? ? av 1980-talet Moujik * *Su- 9U c.50 1962 - 1970-talet Maiden * *Su- 11U - ? ? -1983 Maiden * *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *UT -2 7243 1937- 1950-talet Mink Standard sovjetiska grundläggande tränare under andra världskriget. *Yak- 7U 6399 ??-?? Mark * *Yak -11 4566 1946-1962 Moose * *Yak- 17UTI c.430 ??-?? Magnet Varianter inkluderar Jak- 17UTI " Magnet omställning tränare . *Yak -18 > 9000 1946 -date Max Över 9000 har byggts hittills. *Yak- 28U - ? ? -c.1992/94 Maestro Om 700 Yak -28 byggdes i alla varianter . *Yak -30 4 - Magnum Fyra prototyper tillverkas 1960. Slagen av den tjeckoslovakiska L -29 Delfin på 1960 Warszawapakten flera syften jet trainer flygplan konkurrens. *Yak -52 c.1800 1976 -date Ingen * *Yak -130 - - Vante Vald 2002 som ny avancerad jet utbildare , 200 krävs med leveranserna börja 2006-2008 , Yak -133 ljus attack version i fråga, eventuellt med spanings-och EW varianter . Helikoptrar Helikoptrar *Kamov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Ka-15/Ka-18 - - Hen * *Ka -20 - - Harpa * *Ka -22 "Vintokryl" - - Hoop * *Ka -25 140 1966 ? - datum Hormon Sovjetiska flottan fick 140 byggs i alla varianter . *Ka -26 816 + 1970 -? ? Hoodlum -A Produktion kvantitet omfattar militära och civila exempel. *Ka -226 "Sergei" ( C.10 ) - Hoodlum -C Om 10 beställda till ryska marinen. *Ka-27/Ka-29 267 1982 -date Helix 267 byggdes i alla varianter , med 59 är det Ka -29 trupptransport variant. *Ka -31 - ? ? ? 2003 Helix "B" Naval versioner - luftburna övervakningssystem Plattform *Ka -32 170 + 1981 ( prototyp) - i produktion c.2006 Helix "C" Baserat på den militära Ka -27 och med flera varianter . Ka 32T - allmänt ändamål , Ka 32s - IFR utrustat maritima stöd och Ka 32K0 flygande trana *Ka -50 "Chernaya Akula" 8 - KLYSCHOR -A 8 pre- serien modeller levereras 1996-2000 , produktionen återupptogs under 2006. *Ka -52 ( 12 ) - - Ibland mis- identifierats som Ka -136 , 12 beställda till ryska flygvapnet . *Mil *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Mi -1 < 1800 1951 -? ? Hare Upp till 1800 byggdes i Sovjetunionen innan produktionen flyttades till Polen PZL. *Mi-2 > 5250 1965 -date Hoplite Över 5.250 byggda för militära och civila användare. *Mi -4 < 3500 1953 -? ? Hound Producerade mängden finns exempel byggda för militärt och civilt bruk . *Mi-6/Mi-22 c.860 c.1960/61-date Hook Producerad för militärt och civilt bruk . *Mi-8 > 17.000 1967 -date Hip Mer än 17.000 inbyggd i alla varianter , inklusive Mi -17 ( se nedan). *Mi-9/Mi-19 - 1977 -date Hip- G / ? Luftburna postering varianter av Mi-8/Mi-17 , respektive. *Mi -10 55 + 1963 -date Harke Används för närvarande av ryska aktören , NPO - Vzylot *Mi -14 c.75 -100 1975 -date Haze " Amfibiefordon " helikoptern ( som kan landa på vatten ), förmodligen någon 75-100 *byggas. *Mi -17 > 17.000 1977 -date Hip- H aka " Mi- 8M ", mer än 17.000 inbyggd i alla varianter , inklusive Mi -8 ( se ovan). *Mi- 24 "Krokodil" > 5200 1973 -date Hind Attack helikopter. Möjligen det mest framgångsrika attacken helikopter i sitt slag. Varianter inkluderar , A, D , P, V. Mil Mi- 24V Hind E version också kallad Mil Mi -35 *Mi -26 c.300 1982 -date Halo Världens tyngsta helikopter. *Mi -28 ( 50 ) - Havoc Ryssland planerar att förvärva 50 Mi- 28N " Havoc -B " 2010, produktioner leveranserna inleddes 2004 och förväntas tas i drift 2006 . *Mi -34 - - Eremit Man kan anskaffa för att ersätta Mi-2 tränare. *Mi -38 - - - Prototype last helikopter avsedd att ersätta Mi -6 och Mi-8/17 . *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yak -24 c.100 1952 -? ? Häst * Experimentell Experimentell *Antonov *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *An- 74 AEW 1 - Våghals aka " An- 71 ", annulleras prototyp AEW variant av 1980-talet. *Beriev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *A-60 2 - - Experimentell Il- 76MD -baserade flygplan beväpnad med ett laservapen , först flög med laser 1983, men skrevs ut efter en grund brand 1988 , en andra prototyp försmäktat i brist på finansiering till dess att den flög år 2002, nuvarande status okänd. *Bisnovat *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Bisnovat 5 2 - - 2 prototyp raketdrivet , höghastighetståg forskning flygplan, flög 1948-1949 innan programmet lades ned. *Mikojan -Gurevich / Mikojan *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *I-270 2 - Ingen 2 prototyp raketdrivet jaktplan flygplan utvecklats i 1945 för punkt- försvar roll, men både kraschade och programmet avbröts. *MiG 1,44 1 - Flatpack Fighter teknik demonstrator . *Mil *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Mi -12 2 - Homer Endast två prototyper byggdes i denna sena 1960-talet tail - rotor -mindre design , världens största helikopter. *Myasishchev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *M-50/M-52 2 - KNÖL En prototyp av varje överljudsfart interkontinentala bombplan byggdes och flögs innan programmet lades ner 1960. *OKB -1 *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *EF 140 1 - - Prototype bomb och spaningsflygplan utvecklades i Sovjetunionen genom erövrade tyska ingenjörer från Junkers fabrik, en prototyp tillverkas och flögs 1949. *Sukhoi *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Su- 47 "Berkut" 1 - FJÄRDING Forward - svepte vinge teknikdemonstrator , utsedda tidigare S -37. *T -4 1 - - En överljudsflygplan spaning - strejken flygplan , med en sekundär interceptor roll, liknande den North *American B -70 Valkyrie, Endast en prototyp flög innan programmet lades ner ca. 1974-1975 . *Tupolev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *I-12 1 - - Ett angrepp fighter beväpnade med två rekylfria 76 mm kanoner införlivat i sitt två ihåliga svans bommar , en enda prototyp byggdes 1931 . *Jakovlev *Utseende Totalt Inom Service Nato namn Övrigt *Yak -36 4 - Frihand Experimentell överljudsfart multirole VTOL flygplan av 1960-talet , 4 byggdes , men bara två som *flyger prototyper , ledde till Yak -38 " förfalskare ". *Yak -141 4 - Freestyle Teknik demonstrator för ett multirole VTOL luftfartyg, 4 byggdes , men bara två som flyger prototyper , program som dras in i 1991 på grund av bristande medel.